


Tonight, you are mine

by Seruna



Series: Universe: Shade and Canach [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: Have you wondered what happened after Canach closed the door? Taimi sure didn't.But I know you did.





	Tonight, you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure you all agree with me that this had to be written. Do enjoy yourselves, my two favourite sylvari sure did.  
> Could not think of a good title...meh. >_< Anyways, enjoy!

Canach rested his body on top of Shade, let him feel the weight and tasted him on his lips. He could scarcely believe this was happening, that Shade was right here beneath him, the the night was theirs. And he would make every second count, would savor every moment, would show Shade the kind of pleasures that this bonding entailed.

Shade groaned when he felt Canach rest atop of him, firm and robust as the warrior was. His head was floating, all the rational and logical thought had fled his mind and something needy and greedy had taken its place.

He wanted to feel Canach skin under his fingers, map out every mark in his bark, draw the lines of his pattern with his fingertips... There was so much he wanted to do and wondered how he would ever do all of that. One night surely was not enough. He wondered if his life was.

A moan escaped him when Canach hands roamed to the hem of his robe, tugged it from from the heavy metallic belt that rested around his waist. The red cloth rustled in the night air and Canach's hand, warm and calloused and strong, moved beneath to wander over Shade's exposed belly.

His breath hitched and he noticed that Canach's fingertips bumped against the ley-line plate that still rested over the robe and Shade wanted to pull if over his head, but Canach shoved him back into the cushions with a firm push, fingers digging slightly into his bark.

“You are not going anywhere.”, Canach said in a low, dark voice that made Shade shudder and for a second his mind was blank. The warriors fingers caressed over his skin beneath the robe, groping and gripping at the flesh in a massaging motion and then lifted the robe as high as it would go, leaned his head down to place kissed over his stomach and chest.

His hands kept Shade firmly in place when his tongue trailed over the skin it was hot at the contact and the trail it left made Shade shiver in the exposed night air. Canach took his time licking over his skin, hands wandering over his waist around his back and pushing Shade's body flush against him, barely allowing him any room to move and Shade felt trapped – yet part of him enjoyed the feeling of being held to strongly and tightly and he let his own hands wander to Canach head, held on to his shoulders.

Canach gave the skin one last kiss before he parted and brought some distance between then, studying Shade who was breathing rapidly beneath him, trapped between the cushions and his weight. His arousal was already straining against his breaches uncomfortably and he would have liked to do something else other than ignore it, but the way Shade looked he knew he could make the Commander loose his mind, completely render his thoughts useless.

He wanted Shade to abandon his senses, to wither and moan and scream his name so that even Blossom heard who Shade belonged with.

Shade lifted his head to look at him, eye glazed with desire. “Canach, let me pull of the plate.”, he almost begged and Canach smiled down at him, placed his hands beside Shade's head and leaned down, so close their breaths mixed and he could lean his weight down again, pressing his arousal against Shade's thigh and he watched as Shade's eyes widened just the slightest.

Tortuously slow, Canach bowed his head down toward Shade's ear and whispered, “Go ahead.” and bit into the earlobe, heard Shade moan beside his own ear, felt a leaf from Shade's head tickle his forehead and grinned when he felt him move below him, seeking contact and friction.

His tongue moved over the bite apologetically and Shade's hands grabbed his hips, his breath hot and heaving against his neck. Teasing him was working so well, Canach thought smugly and pulled the earlobe gentle between his teeth.

Shade's chest lifted and he arched from the bed into Canach, his fingers digging into his armor. “Canach, please...”, he begged and Canach's head swam at the sound of those words, a groan of his own escaping him. “Please, let me take it off, I...I want to feel you.”

Canach pushed himself away and he wanted to tear off Shade's robe, wanted to make his hands roam down toward his arousal and grasp it, to hear the sylvari beg him more, but he kept his desire at bay.

Shade took his moving back as a sign and grasped the plate underneath his fingers, quickly pulled it over his arms and threw it with a clank to the side. His fingers grasped the hem of his robe, pulled it up over his head and seeing his opportunity, Canach pressed Shade's hands that were extended over his head back into the cushions with one of his own.

He held him there firmly and gave the sylvari beneath him a smoldering look, one that told him his patience was wearing thin and Shade melted at the gaze. His hands were trapped in the mess of his robe that still was in the process of being pulled over his arms, but Canach paid it no mind.

Shades chest was slightly arched and stretched beneath him and Canach leaned down again, this time to the other side of Shade's head and could feel the heat emitting from his skin, his teeth scraping over his earlobe, his tongue teasing the outer shell and Shade began to whimper, his fingers contracting into a fist.

He made an attempt to move his legs and Canach used his free hand to press his pelvis down, a whine escaping Shade's lips. “I want to move.”, Shade complained, but it sounded so needy and lusty the teasing part of Canach was _certain_ he could wait.

Or, judging from his grip on both his hands and his hip, he _had_ to.

“I am not done yet.”, Canach murmured into his ear and watched the shudder ripple over Shade's skin with delight. He gently nudged the earlobe between his teeth, pulled until it yanked back and slowly made his way down Shade's neck. Bites, kisses, trails of his tongue leading down tortuously slow and Shade whined, his back was arching off the bed to meet him, but he kept his grip firm on him, held him securely in place.

When Canach reached the skin where neck and shoulder met Shade was almost blind with need, wanted Canach so bad he thought he would burst if the warrior only brushed over his arousal. In the Dream he had seen what the act looked like, had even felt an emotional connection, yet none of those experience came even close to the real thing, that which Canach was doing.

Heat coiled in his belly and spread into his body, his arousal strained against his trousers and he wanted Canach's hands on him, wanted those teasing and torturing hands to move down and grasp him, but the warrior was moving lower only slowly at an agonizing pace that drove him mad.

“Canach...”, Shade panted and felt light kisses over his pectoral. “Please, touch me.”

Canach chuckled against his skin, warm and vibrating. “But Shade, I  _am_ .”

Shade's remark was lost in a loud moan when Canach painted a trail with his tongue over his skin, lower and lower toward his naval and he would loose it any second now, he was already so close he felt he could burst and Canach moved lover, tongue moving down toward his pants and -

stopped.

Shade whimpered and opened his eyes hazily when he felt Canach shift, saw him place his knees beside his hips and lift his upper body, removing his firm grip from his hands and erecting himself. He looked glorious, devious, handsome and utterly in control and began to remove his armor, first the fiery, flaming gauntlets, then the pouldrons and finally, the chest-piece vanished out of sight onto the ground as well, revealing Canach's broad, well toned chest and strong, muscular arms.

The breath was stuck in Shade's throat at the sight before him and he lifted his hands, wanted to reach out and touch Canach's skin but his arms were still tangled in his damned robe and Canach chuckled. His body leaned down and his hand grasped Shades trapped hands once more, pushed them deep into the mattress and his eyes gleamed mischievously and smoldering in the near darkness. His chest was radiating heat and Shade felt it almost burn on his skin, but they were still inches apart and he opened his mouth, but could not get a single word out. 

He wanted to feel Canach's skin on his own, to close the distance and he struggled against the grip, arched his back off the bed to touch him and the warrior chuckled again, but did not deny him any longer. Canach leaned down and their skin met and Shade almost melted, heaved in a sharp breath at the contact.

It washed through him that he was this close to Canach, that he was here, with him, that the night was theirs, that they would -

Shade groaned loudly at both the thought and the feeling and Canach felt his gut constrict, heat twisting in his core and he opened his mouth, barely holding back a groan. He lowered his head and kissed Shade on the lips, pressed his body even tighter down, trapping the elementalist beneath him and struggled to keep noises from escaping his throat.

Shade opened his mouth to gasp for air, craned his neck to meet Canach's lips, titled his head and met his lips hungrily. The kiss was uncoordinated, full of need and their lips moved sloppily over one another, hot breath mixing between.

Canach tried desperately to hold on to his last ounce of restraint, but Shade's movements and his noises made it hard for the warrior to think and he groaned against Shade's lips and pressed their hips together.

White, searing hot pleasure shot through Shade and his body tightened, his breath hitched at the feeling as a wave of ecstasy shot through him. He could feel Canach's arousal pressing against his own, even though they were both still wearing pants and that made Shade nearly loose his mind.

He broke through Canach's hold, ripped his arms free and earned a startled noise from the warrior, brought his still trapped hands behind Canach's neck and pulled him down eagerly and hungrily. What Canach was giving wasn't enough, he wanted more, wanted to take, to kiss, to map, to touch, to _feel_. It was an overwhelming desire that rendered every other thought Shade's head useless. 

It took Canach a second to regain his balance again and he fully leaned down on Shade, his arousal pressing into Shade's thigh and pleasure shot up his spine, made it hard to remember why he did not want to come just yet. He even began to move his hips against Shade's thigh, the sylvari beneath him pushing his head back to gasp for air and panting heavily.

Canach followed him forcefully, covered his mouth and the noises he elicited from his throat greedily. Shade's lungs protested, his brain screamed at him for air and he felt waves of exctasy washing from his core through his body, he was so close he would burst any second now, his heart gave an almost painful spike at the lack of oxygen and he felt his mind slowly fade -

The weight lifted, Shade's lips were free and he gulped in air, chest heaving up and down with each breath. Canach watched, had noticed how Shade's body had shuddered and shivered, how very little air he had gotten and part of him felt sorry for being so greedy and uncontrolled.

Slowly Shade felt the air rush into his lungs again, heart calming into a more steady and easy pace and he managed to actually think again. He blinked up at Canach with hazy eyes.

“You alright?”, Canach asked with a hint of amusement in his voice and Shade gave a content sigh as an answer, dropped his head back into the cushions and pulled his hands free from his robe, threw it far across the room where it landed in a heap on the floor.

His fingers landed on a line of Canach pattern on his shoulder and his followed it with his eyes, his fingers trailing along it exploringly and he opened his mouth, but whatever he had meant to say got lost on the way to his brain.

The warrior atop of him watched him and moved his hips into Shade's, pushed their arousal's together and Shade's fingers halted, his body shuddered at the delight of the contact and he moaned. Canach repeated the motion, circling his hip into Shade's and felt his fingers grip into his shoulder, his hips pressing up to meet his own.

“I'm already....”, Shade moaned and gasped. “Already close.”

Canach pushed down once more with more force and Shade groaned, withered underneath him, pressed his hips up to create friction and only noticed Canach lips close to his ear when he whispered, “But we've only started, Shade.” Shade shuddered at the sound of that voice and all its insinuation.

And then all pressure was gone and Shade whined, made a disgruntled noise. Canach hushed him from above and Shade very nearly glared at him. “You are such a tease...”, Shade mumbled, meant for it to sound more angry, but he could not make it so. Canach hands wandered from his naked chest over to his waist and he shivered at the light touch, felt the hands wandering lower and lower and onto his belt, fingertips playing with the buckle teasingly and Shade threw his head back at the sight.”Oh, please...just...”, he whimpered and Canach's grin grew.

His fingers opened the buckle, it clicked almost deafening loud in the room and Shade felt the weight around his waist lift slightly, felt Canach tug the belt down and he inhaled sharply as the cold night air hit his exposed, burning skin.

His arousal was still pressed tightly into his pants, was straining against its confinement and Canach took his sweet time to slowly slide down on Shade's thighs an pull the pants down enough to reveal his undergarments.

Canach watched Shade's arousal strain against the last layer of cloth and he could not resist, placed his hand atop the bulge and felt it hot and hardened beneath his palm. Shade moaned his name loud and long, his body shuddering with every movement of Canach's hand.

He grasped it through the cloth, wrapped his hand around it and Shade's entire body tensed, wound up like a spring ready to burst and Canach could see from the contraction of his abs and shoulder how close he was, how very little kept him from the edge.

Oh, he wanted to see him come undone. To stroke his length up and down and see his body convulse and give in to the pleasure, to hear him moan loudly and obscenely and to think of nothing but him.

He gripped him harder, gave his length an experimental stroke and Shade's fingers dug into the sheets, gripping them tightly for support. Canach watched as Shade's chest heaved, saw the pollen that had gathered beneath him on the sheets. “I...I won't last...”, Shade confessed and it took all of Canach willpower not to stroke him again and see if that was true.

“Can you hold on, a little longer?”, Canach asked instead and Shade looked up at him, eyes glazed with lust and mouth open. It looked seductive enough to nearly tear Canach's discipline down. He was a warrior, to say he had lack of such would be a complete lie, but seeing Shade so close, gasping and moaning and panting, arousal pressed so tightly into his palm, Canach would not have been blamed by anyone if he lost it right then, right there.

But he held on, managed to hold himself back and settled for a tighter grip on Shade's shaft instead and the sylvari panted. “I...I don't know.”, he answered honestly and Canach didn't care. Shade would come, right here, and now.

He grabbed the last piece of clothing, pushed it down and revealed Shade's length as it bobbed free, his own arousal spiking at the sight. He gripped it with his hand and Shade made a hissing noise and closed his eyes. Canach leaned his head down, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, moved it gently over the tip and Shade's body shuddered.

“Thorns...”, Shade cursed, fingers turning a paler shade as he clenched them into the sheets. “Canach...by the Dream, I won't...”

“Oh, I know.”, Canach smugly replied and took him in his mouth.

Shade let out a loud, stretched moan that rippled through Canach's bark. The elementalist was sure he could not hold on like this, not when Canach's mouth was – Oh, he was wrapped around him, warm and soft and moist, Shade realized and pleasure pulsed through him like electricity. He felt his magic extend into his fingers, held it back desperately when Canach's tongue pressed against the underside of his length and sucked him in.

There was a sizzling noise in the air like a loud snap and Shade felt his attunement mixing in, could feel his control slipping. It would burst from him any second, he knew and Canach moved his head up and down and Shade saw stars behind his eyes, heard himself moan and the edge was right there, so much pleasure it was close to the border of pain.

“Canach....can't...”, Shade warned in between his pants, but his mind was blank and he could not remember why he wanted to speak, why he needed to right now. Canach's mouth moved one last time and Shade shuddered, his body convulsed and he felt the pleasure pulsing through him, rippling over his skin. His heart was beating hard and loud in his chest and he could hear himself moan, knew that he was almost screaming Canach's name, but at this point he simply did not care.

It washed over him from his core into his arms and legs, making him shake like a leaf in the wind against the white of the sheets, and Canach continued to flick his tongue, to coax him almost gently through it and Shade gripped the sheets tightly, arched his back off the bed.

The waves slowly subsided and his body relaxed back into the cushions. The smell of singed fabric made him open his eyes and he saw that he had burned small holes into the sheets beneath his hands, but he could care less. His eyes settled on Canach who gave him a smoldering and searing look, the pattern on his face glowing with the color of embers and Shade groaned at the sight.

Canach leaned forward and kissed him filthily, his own desire and arousal now more demanding than ever, and Shade could taste himself on Canach's lips. Much to his surprise he felt Canach's tongue pressing against his lips and he opened willingly, felt his tongue intrude his mouth, circling his own tongue and Shade let out a mixture of a moan and a sigh.

Shade wanted to taste him more, wanted Canach to feel the same pleasure he had and as their tongues moved, he let his hand wander over Canach's chest, felt his hardened bark shudder under his touch and Canach broke away when his hand grasped between the warrior's legs.

He palmed him through the trousers, watched Canach's heavy lidded eyes burning into his own. Shade's core began to spark and ignite again at the stare, the heat, the feel of Canach's arousal and he craned his neck, felt Canach's lips crash against his own eagerly.

His head was pushed back into the mattress and his hand squeezed between their bodies, but he moved his palm, his fingers, gripped Canach through the fabric, felt the hardened length and he wanted to touch it, feel his fingers wrap around it, to taste it.

Canach groaned open mouthed into the kiss and Shade felt his arousal stirring, pressed his hips up against the warrior to create friction. He gripped him tightly and Canach broke the kiss, gasped for air and slowly opened his eyes.

“I am going to take you.”, Canach announced in a low, dark voice that Shade hardly recognized, yet under the smoldering gaze his whole body flushed hot and he felt a pulse of excitement in his belly. “I will mark you and make you mine tonight.”

“Yes.”, was all Shade could answer, his brain had decided to stop working. “Oh....yes, please.”

Canach kissed him with the heat of the sun, pressed his body down on him urgently and needy, bit Shade's lower lip in eagerness. It was all Shade could do to hold on to his sanity in the onslaught of sensations, the heat of his skin, the welling of pleasure under his bark, the searing in his core, the electricity convulsing his muscles and veins, the desire to become one with Canach.

Suddenly Canach's lips were gone and Shade shivered and whimpered at the loss, made a surprised noise when Canach pulled his trousers completely from his feet and threw them somewhere behind him and knelt between Shade's thighs, lifted his legs and leaned down.

When Shade realized what Canach was about to do, he did not even have time to protest. He felt Canach's mouth wrap around him once more, half-hard as he was, and felt a hand grasp his bottom and a finger dug into the cleft, probed against the entrance and Shade shivered at the foreign feeling.

His senses seemed overloaded, his shaft felt enraptured in warmth, tight and hot. The finger circled around the entrance teasingly and then, ever so slowly, pushed in.

Shade tensed at the intrusion, the feeling completely new and alien. Canach waited patiently, carefully and deliberately sucked a little harder and elicited a moan from Shade. His groin was growing harder in his mouth, it's sensitivity overlapping the feeling of the intrusion.

The finger moved deeper, inch for inch, and Shade made himself relax, felt his muscles ease around the intruding digit and Canach slipped deeper. When the finger was fully inside Shade's head swam and Canach made stroking motions inside, earning a confused and surprised twitch from Shade's body that subsided.

Canach pulled the finger out slowly and pushed it in again, finding a slow, steady rhythm and his eyes watching Shade's reactions. When he opened his mouth and the shaft popped free, Shade barely seemed to notice. His body twitched and convulsed and a moan escaped him.

The warrior smiled and added another finger, repeated the process diligently. The intrusion was wider, more demanding and Canach knew it would take time. “Relax.”, he told Shade and his body instantly responded. The muscles loosened around him and he slipped inside, slowly moving in and out. To have his fingers inside Shade doing what he would love to do with his arousal was agonizing, especially since his body was tearing at his mind for control.

Shade whimpered beneath him, cutting through his inner struggle. He watched the sylvari slowly loosing himself to the sensation, foreign and strange as it was, and despite that, beginning to enjoy it thoroughly. The signs showed clear as day: Shade's fingers flexed into the sheets, he had thrown his head back and his mouth was opened wide, loud, unabashed moans escaping him. Tiny convulsions of his abs were visible on his stomach and across his skin, Canach could see small sparks of lightning dancing across Shade's bark, the glints cruising over Shade's foliage and casting a dancing light.

He added the third and last finger, stretching Shade even more, testing his own endurance and will. It was tearing at his will-power immensely to hold himself back like this, to watch Shade abandon all of his senses and shame and give himself over to him without doing so himself.

There would be a time, he told himself, but until then, he had to be patient.

Shade's pelvis began to move in time with his pushes and Canach's arousal spiked almost painfully when he felt it, wanted nothing more than to replace his length with his fingers and push into the smoldering and tight heat. _Just a little longer_ , he told himself. _Just a little..._

“Canach...”, Shade moaned. “Please, Canach.”

Canach groaned. “Please what?”, he asked and nearly snapped at the sound of that voice.

“Please....inside me.....”, Shade panted and Canach lost his last bit of patience. He made a growling sound in his chest, deep and vibrating, pulled his fingers free and almost tore his trousers apart, threw them off to the side and positioned himself, pulled Shade closer by pulling at his legs with a jerking motion and Shade gasped.

He looked up at him, could see Canach position himself, heat ignited in his belly and he saw his length, felt it gently nudge and then push in.

Shade moaned loudly, felt the intrusion thicker than the fingers, wide and filling his inside. Canach was entering him, slowly, inch for inch, holding Shade's hips in a vice grip.

When Shade's mind caught up with what Canach was doing, that Canach was entering him, that he was inside him, that they now were connected, his whole body shuddered and heat spread from his core into his fingers, burning hotly beneath his bark.

He lifted his pelvis to meet Canach, felt him slipping inside and deeper, agonizingly slow as it was, but it felt so exquisite, so wonderful Shade wondered briefly why he had never done this before. 

The thought died away when Canach pushed his hips flush against him and groaned loudly above him and slowly leaned forward, rested part of his abdomen on Shade and his hands beside his shoulders and their eyes met.

Shade groaned at the sight, Canach's face that was so obviously contorted in pleasure, yet he could see the lines of his frown, knew that he was holding back. He moved his hips up and deepened their connection, drew another groan from Canach. 

“Canach.”, Shade panted and let his hands roam over Canach's shoulders and over his back. “Move.”

The warrior leaned down, their stomachs touched and engulfed them in heat as Canach's lips met Shade's and then he began to move his pelvis slowly, making rocking motions and Shade moaned when he felt him push in. His arousal was squeezed tightly in between their abs, but it was only adding to all the sensations that he felt. 

They began to move more eagerly and faster, Canach increasing his pace and the strength of his thrust and Shade met him at at every push, liquid heat growing in his core that almost melted his bark. 

He lost himself in it, the sensation of Canach gliding in and out of him, thrust after thrust until he could not keep his lips locked with Canach and had to break free, his mind whirling and heart hammering. 

Canach pushed in an Shade moaned, gripped around his back tightly and felt the movement and the contraction underneath Canach's bark, felt his skin hot and burning beneath his palm. The warrior moved rhythmically, thrust inside Shade and wiped his entire mind with each thrust.

To feel Canach so deep inside him, moving in him so steadily, Shade lost it. He jerked his hips up to meet Canach, tightened his grip on Canach's back, his moans growing louder and louder, but he had forgotten that anyone outside the corridor could hear.

_Let them_ , his body sang to him.  _Let them hear that Canach is yours and you are his_ .

He moaned even louder at the thought, what this connection meant, the pleasure liquifying in his gut, beginning to pulse and spread. Waves shuddered over his skin and with each thrust, the waves ripples through him, brought him closer to the edge that was already so close once again. 

“Look at me.”, Canach panted above him in between his thrusts and Shade opened his eyes. Canach was leaning over him, his face dark and mouth open, the pattern on his face glowing in the darkness. “I want to see.”, he whispered darkly and Shade whimpered at the lock of their eyes, felt trapped and caught.

Canach pushed into him, his gaze smelting him and he panted, felt the edge drawing closer, “Canach...I....”, he heaved and the warrior relentlessly pushed in, hard and strong and Shade's breath hitched, he felt the electricity in his veins singing and sparkling, his mind was blank and when the next thrust came, the wave crashed over him.

His body convulsed with heavy pulses and he let out a stretched moan, felt Canach's body atop his own, his length moving inside him still, pressing into him and stretching him, his hands clinging to Canach's shoulders and he threw his head back when he felt Canach push strongly into him and his groin pulsing inside him. 

Heat surged through his skin, almost igniting him like kindling, and he heard Canach groan, felt his hot breath wash over his face, the waves making his arms and legs shake. There was a loud snap in the air, Shade saw a silver lightning behind his lidded eyes but could not comprehend, not understand...

He was still incoherent until finally, the pulses grew weaker and the waves subsided. He was panting heavily, felt Canach atop of him slowly relax as well and heard him heaving heavily. Slowy Shade opened his eyes and met Canach's dark ones, felt breathless at the sight. 

Canach leaned down slowly to gently kiss him and he met him half-way, his hands resting gingerly on his back. He sighed into the kiss, content and sated and broke away only slowly, relishing the after-math of their connection, the air of tranquility that surrounded them. 

He met Canach's eyes studying him with a mixture of adoration and affection, his eyes searching quietly for a reaction and before Shade could even stop his still murky brain, he whispered, “I love you.” Part of his brain awoke, screaming at him how very corny that sounded, but when Canach returned his smile and looked content, the voice was quiet.

“Me too.”, Canach whispered back and butterflies fluttered in Shade's stomach. He craned his neck up, felt Canach's lips meet his own tenderly. 

There was no doubt left in Shade's mind. Canach now belonged with him, and he belonged with Canach. They were together and he sighed into the kiss, broke away with a smile. 

He felt Canach move away, felt the weight in his inside ease and sighed into the feeling. The warrior lay down beside him, pushed his arm underneath Shade's neck and back and pulled them together.

Shade lay on his side, his arm resting languidly over Canach's back, his head resting against his chest and he closed his eyes contently. 

“I do hope they will not be cross with us.”, Canach chuckled and Shade lifted his head with a questioning frown, until he followed Canach's gaze toward the ceiling.

There was a large, black scorch mark that stretched to the sides and Shade blushed in embarrassment. “By the Pale Tree, did I do that?”

“I am not the one prone to magic.”, Canach reminded him and captured Shade's eyes with a searing stare. “I wonder what will happen if I take you under the stars.”

Shade's heart beat at the insinuation and he suppressed a shiver. He was not sure how much of Canach's teasing he could take; surely his heart had a limit. “You will be the death of me.”, Shade mumbled. 

“So long as it's in my arms.”, Canach replied and Shade shook his head with a smile. A reply was not necessary. He leaned forward, extended his neck and gently kissed Canach on the lips, sealing it like a promise – and with a vow to be together for their years to come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed it! I am always open for criticism and suggestions to improve my writing. Love you guys! Lessthanthree. ~S


End file.
